Shaped Love
by Simplyfx
Summary: Alpha Bakugou Katsuki struggles to find a mate because of the size of his penis. Midoriya Izuku is an omega who doesn't have a smell. A faulty omega that no alpha wants to mate for life with, reason why Izuku turns to prostitution. When Katsuki and Izuku meet their world clash together in a disarray of emotions. Or this summary sucks


**Notes:**

I should not start new ktdk ffs when I still have other ones to finish, but I really really wanted to write an abo fiction about these two. I came up with this during my usual ride on the bus and I immediately put it together. I never wrote about this universe but I hope you can enjoy this chapter!

"You fucking what now, old hag?" A rabid growl slotted out from the alpha's throat, incensing the air of the living room of the Bakugou's household with invisible flames of indignation. His red eyes hot and his stance rigid as he faced his mother dead on.

Bakugou Mitsuki, undoubtedly an alpha woman who did not take no for an answer, looked at her son, Bakugou Katsuki, an alpha as well, with the most displeasing expression before snarling back at him with the same vehemence.

"Katsuki you insolent, ungrateful brat!" The woman said, her hands in the air gesticulating in a wild manner, her eyes the hot colour of lava. "I'm just looking out for you. You're already 25, a pro hero, an alpha and you still have no mate!"

Katsuki rolled his eyes in irritation. He had just returned from a long day at work spent patrolling and chasing a villain around. At the end of the day he had, of course, beaten up said villain's ass and securely handed him to the police.

Now with exhaustion wearing on his limbs, all Katsuki wanted was to take a hot shower, have dinner and relax in the comfort of his own apartment. But Katsuki's plans had gone awry the moment he had received a text from his mother telling him to come visit ASAP, and Katsuki, as much as he was irked by the sudden invitation, had done just that not to incur into his mother's wrath. Because the woman, just like Katsuki himself, was prone to explode in a fit of anger over nothing and lose her patience very quick.

Even if his mother had told him plenty of times to find a mate and settle down, Katsuki certainly did not expect this outcome.

As a matter of fact, in the Bakugou's household it was never heard of alphas still not having mates at age 25. And Katsuki knew it was an affront that Mrs Bakugou could not tolerate from her only alpha son.

"That's none of your fucking business." Katsuki growled anyway, returning her glare with a fiery one of his own.

The air around them crackled, waves of electricity meandered into their veins as their alpha smells clashed together in the onslaught, fighting for dominance.

"I'm the one who brought you to this world," Mrs Bakugou said pointedly, "I may as well have a say in the matter."

Katsuki's eyes narrowed into slits, his chest constricting around his lungs with a displeased sense of defeat.

"Prying in my life is all you do." Katsuki hollered, jaw clenching with fast-growing tension, "I told you that I ain't in no need of a fucking mate."

"And I well damned say you do." Mrs Bakugou's voice boomed in the room with the same force of a hurricane, crumbling Katsuki's senses in its wake. "That's why I told you I signed you up on this dating site with matching scents.

Katsuki's face went instantly red, his mouth curling into straight, thin lines of fury as he crossed-eyed his mother in sheer, pure horror.

"I'm not going to meet any fucking ass omega on a shady dating site." Katsuki bellowed, his entire body reverberated with his answer, his teeth bared with the ferocity of a wild animal.

Mrs Bakugou's eyebrows arched dangerously, bloody daggers shooting from her eyes in retaliation.

"It's not a shady site," More than explaining it the woman barked out her answer, her arms crossed on her chest in mild aggression. "And just so you know, this site only matches you with an individual who is compatible with your scent." Mrs Bakugou fumbled with her skirt pockets before taking out her phone. "Here. Have a look at least. This is the person you matched with." Mrs Bakugou said, literally shoving her smartphone straight up to her son's face.

The phone flew across the room and hit the matted floor with the same quickness as Mrs Bakugo had presented it on Katsuki's face.

"Ain't looking at this shit!" Katsuki snarled, every bone in his body soring at the sole thought of meeting a stranger for whatever it was his mother expected him to do.

The woman's crimson eyes glistened with something that Katsuki immediately read as disdain and contempt. A look Katsuki well knew and detested.

"When are you going to give me and your father grandchildren then?" Mrs Bakugou said, pointing at her husband behind them who was silently watching from the side lines. Although the poor beta man had tried, non so ardently, to stop their heated argument. "Are you waiting for us to get even older? I want to enjoy my little baby sunshine now." Mrs Bakugou was adamant with her tirade, knowing fully well that pushing on her son's buttons of guilt had always worked well. She knew that her son behind that intimidating, scary aura he always surrounded himself with was, in fact, kind hearted. "Do you have any reason for not wanting to meet this person? Is there someone else you like? if not I'm not gonna let you blow off this chance. You better keep that in your mind, Katsuki."

Hands clenching furiously at his sides, Katsuki could emit no sound as he tried to shed away the blind rage clouding his eyes. Despite the fact that Katsuki had a valid reason for refusing to mate, he was annoyed to find himself unable to come up with a well enough argument to refuse this blind date. It was not like Katsuki wasn't fond of the idea of finding a nice, cute omega he could mate for life with and give him two or more brats just like his mother wanted. It was not that. Matter of fact, Katsuki had tried several times to purse a steady relationship after he had presented as an alpha, times that Katsuki had lost counts of to even be counted anymore. Because all of his attempts had turned out to be total failures the moment he had tried to mate with them. Throughout the years it had been the same all over, any omega who met him would straight up fall for his scent, submit themselves to it, date him. But after mating, after sex, or at least Katsuki's attempts at sex, all of those omegas would scream in horrified pain, scrambling away from Katsuki's hold and running away from him faster than Katsuki could ever imagined, never to be heard of. It happened every single time. And it left a bitter taste in his mouth, a trudging ache in his heart, because Katsuki's penis was... it was just...

Katsuki's cheeks pinked with anger and mortification at the memories, his lips tight with disdain.

"You know fucking well why I don't want to mate." Katsuki said broke and hollow.

Mrs Bakugou eyed him with utter disbelief before a humourless laugh sprang out from her mouth.

"This is utter non sense." She said, pointing a slender, menacing finger at him, vexed and disappointed that her alpha son, who usually exuded charisma and self confidence in anything he did would give up finding a mate for such trivial reason.

"What are you gonna do during your ruts then? You can't possibly take suppressants all your life!" Mrs Bakugou pointed out harshly, her tone serious and concerned.

Katsuki only aimed at her a long look of discontent and disapproval, his mouth stubbornly sealed.

"Fine! You don't wanna see the picture?" Mrs Bakugou back forth and disappeared in the connected kitchen before re-emerging from it with a piece of tiny paper in her hand. "Here! That's the address." she said unswerving while floundering the paper on Katsuki's face. "I demand that you go and pay him a visit tomorrow afternoon. I already chatted with him. He was really sweet and polite and he agreed to meet-"

"He?" Katsuki's face blanched out, a shiver quickly skating down his spine.

"Yes, he's a man. A cute one. Or at least this is what I could tell from the pictures he sent me." His mother said, giving him a look of -I know it all- before taking in the view of his son's clearly stupefied expression. She crossed her arms again, perusing the other alpha in forbearance. "What? I'm your mother. Did you really think I didn't know about your sexual preferences?"

Katsuki could only stare at her in utter bewilderment. Eyes wide with a burning red fire of humiliation. Never, he had never told his mother he liked men, and the sole thought of her figuring it out so easily when Katsuki himself had had a hard time accepting it was rather terrifying.

"Don't give me that face." Mrs Bakugou waved a dismissive hand in front of her, her tone falling down a decibel softer. "Besides, male omegas aren't rare anymore, there are plenty out there and they can give you children just fine."

Appalled, Katsuki lowered his head, pangs of pain pricked his lungs like tiny needles. He didn't even have the strength to be angry at her for chatting with someone else in his stead, but if his mother wanted to see him trying just for him to fail, just to see his ego shattered again, then she was in for a long ride. Katsuki just didn't want his pride to be hurt again. It was a long time ago that Katsuki had come to the conclusion that love and sex were not shaped for him, and he just didn't understand why his mother would put him through this hell again when she knew everything Katsuki had gone through in his previous relationships. Although he had never mentioned the sex of his counterparts to her.

"Fucking fine!" Katsuki growled, acquiescing to his mother atrocious request, "But this is the last time. If it doesn't go well you will leave me the fuck alone."

Katsuki could swear he saw a triumphant smile of confidence curving on his mother's lips, but disregarded the thought as soon as she gave him a shoulder pat in all mighty contentment.

"I'm sure this gonna turn out differently," She said, exuding her confident alpha aura to which Katsuki's nose only scrunched up in distaste.

"Fucking whatever." Katsuki slapped his mother's hand away menacingly, tearing away the paper with the address from her other hand. "You'll see that this is fucking bullshit." Katsuki hissed through gritted teeth as he turned around and crumpled the paper in his fist.

"Wait! At least look at his picture." His mother called out to him as Katsuki's hand posed with crashing force over the door handle.

"No need to." Katsuki said, feeling another jab of pain prodding at his ribcage. Katsuki already knew the outcome of his dates, anyway. He was gonna end up with his pride and self esteem lacerated. There was no escaping this. It was his fate for an alpha hero like him to never find true love. Reason why Katsuki had closed his heart to any omega that had tried to approach him in the past. Not like he'd be content with just any omega, Katsuki had his standards, after all. And the few omegas he had showed interest had left him even before deeper feelings could be developed. So at least Katsuki was saved from a broken heart.

He knew that no omega in their right mind would ever accept him or his...

Katsuki grinded on his molars at the unpleasant thought, hot in his heels as he evacuated the house where he had spent the majority of his early life and left his mother with not so much as a goodbye.

"Don't forget. Tomorrow at 3 pm." His mother shouted after him as Katsuki shut the door with an angry slam.

Granted Katsuki found the idea of walking down this unknown part of town in the pick hours of a hot summer day detestable, he stood in front of the apartment complex the very next day. The building his mother had adamantly told him to meet this omega she had found in this despicable dating site. Katsuki knew absolutely nothing about this man aside his name, and he hadn't even bothered to spare a glance at his picture.

"Let's get over with this shit." Katsuki said to himself, hefting a sigh as he pushed the intercom button.

Few seconds passed before a sweet but obviously slightly irritated voice responded.

"Kirishima you're late! What took you so long? Come up already." The voice said, almost whining as the door buzzed open and the connection to the intercom cut off before Katsuki could even give a reply.

Floored by the unexpected answer, Katsuki blinked in confusion. Whoever the man was expecting was obviously not Katsuki, but this person called Kirishima. Was this man aware that Katsuki was supposed to visit?

With a streak of nervousness limping his body, Katsuki gingerly pushed the door open and headed straight down the corridor, taking the elevator to the second floor. The paper his mother gave him was really detailed.

Katsuki rolled his eyes and looked at his clothes. The temperature that day was unbearably hot, but Katsuki hadn't put much effort in choosing his attire. He knew it was a futile act, anyway. Reason why he had decided to wear just a plain, black t-shirt and baggy blue jeans, leaving his blonde hair in a disarray of soft spikes.

Reaching the door number, Katsuki stopped in front of it, heaving another sigh before racking his knuckles against it.

He heard quick steps approaching the entry way and the door being opened soon after.

"Finally." The man at the door said, hunching slightly on the entrance before looking up at Katsuki and falling into complete, utter silence.

Katsuki watched the man's big green eyes widening at his sight, his long eyelashes fluttering as puzzlement etched on his freckled face. He watched as the man's hand carded through his messy green curls in surprise before sliding back down at his side.

"Uh sorry!" The man said apologetic, a small perplexed smile formed on his dumbfounded face as his hands clutched the hem of his extremely tight, dark green tank top exposing well toned arms and biceps. "Do you need something?"

Katsuki stood there as if in awe, his eyes bulging as they perused all over the shorter man's body and glued to those ridiculously tight white shorts that exposed everything, his muscly legs and a perfect perky ass. Licking his lips unconsciously, Katsuki's stare intensified, his nostrils flaring in search of that sweet omega scent he was used to and that every omega he had encountered always emanated from their bodies. But his nose only wrinkled in disappointment when he found absolutely nothing. This man was obviously not an omega, although Katsuki wished he was. Did he, maybe, get the wrong apartment number?

"Is there something I can help you with?" The man tried asking again when he found the stranger in front of his door at loss for words staring at him as if he was a rare painting pinned in a wall museum.

Katsuki blinked twice before he could find his voice with a low rasp.

"I'm looking for Midoriya Deku." Katsuki said low and concise.

The green haired man immediately crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame, an irritated smile curving on his rosy lips. "It's Izuku not Deku." Izuku said with a pesky tone.

"Big fucking deal. I read the name wrong. So where is he?" Katsuki asked, straining his eyes to look inside the apartment behind the man.

"Uhm," Izuku pinned him with a stare of absolute annoyance, eyes like a forest on fire. "That would be me, and sorry but I'm not in my working hours right now. The agency must have made an error arranging my schedule and-"

"Haah?" Katsuki's growl of bafflement was like a hot, visceral wave springing out from somewhere deep down his throat. "You're fucking Midoriya Deku?"

Izuku immediately straightened up in alarm, his nostrils catching the heavy, provoking but inviting alpha scent coming off this man like a ticking bomb.

"It's Izuku," Izuku corrected again, trying to hide the roll of his eyes. This was a customer after all, and Izuku didn't want to lose the chance to reschedule an appointment and round his income. "I understand you may be upset, but as I said it's the agency's fault for sneaking me in into work in my day off. You can call them right now and see if you can reschedule. It has never happened before," Izuku said ardently, trying not to anger the alpha any further, "I assure you this omega agency is one of the best in the area."

Katsuki's teeth clenched with disdain, his nostrils still flaring with the search of an omega smell. How could this guy claim to be an omega when he smelled of fucking nothing? Katsuki would know if he was, his heightened alpha senses were premium, after all.

"You ain't no fucking omega." The words spilled from Katsuki's mouth in sober disappointment. A savage tone to his voice that made Izuku's skin incensing like hot fire.

"Excuse me?" The omega's posture tensed, green eyes swiftly shooting up to meet the alpha's fiery red ones.

"I'm sure the agency told you about my condition. I'm a special omega. I don't smell." Izuku explained rather vexed, berating himself for biting his bottom lip. He did that every time Izuku was nervous or he told a lie, but given the situation there was no way he was gonna tell this man that he was a faulty omega. Izuku liked to think of himself as a rare, special one.

"Special my ass." Katsuki snarled back disconcerted, his eyes falling on the obvious scent gland on the man's throat. His mother had told him that the dating site was about matching scents. But how could Katsuki's scent match with someone who didn't have one at all?

"How can an omega not smell?" Katsuki hollered in indignation at the faulty omega's face.

As much as Izuku wanted to maintain a calm demeanour, this man and his overpowering alpha smell was starting to tick Izuku off in more ways than one.

"If there's any problem you can reschedule and find another omega. Our agency has plenty of omegas with fragrant smells." Izuku said with a taut expression, struggling to sound professional in front of this rude, unsophisticated alpha. Sure, the man smelled great and all, Izuku's senses had been inebriated with his strong scent the moment he had opened the door, but the man needed a bon ton lesson, maybe more than one, giving his nasty attitude.

"The fuck agency you talking about, fake omega?" Katsuki snapped, his tongue darting up in aggravating exasperation. "I came here to meet you for a blind date I found on this mother ass fucking site. And sure as hell this was not what I expected." Katsuki said, not daring to tell the man he was actually coerced into this.

Izuku's stare narrowed, his lips curling into bitter lines of madness. No one ever dared to talk to him like that, and especially no one ever called him a fake omega. "I have no idea what are you on about?" Izuku said flabbergasted, his eyebrows knitting together in a displeased crease. He knew nothing about this supposed date, and if it was what Izuku thought, and Izuku knew he was right, he was sure his friends were probably behind it.

"Well," Katsuki crossed his arms, acquiescing, his intent red eyes focusing on the man fully. "Omega or not I don't give a damn." Katsuki spat, bothered by the whole situation. "I came here from the other side of town, so we better go on this ass date and get over with this."

Izuku gave him a long, leering look before huffing his reply with a humourless laugh.

For your information I am indeed an omega," Izuku spat back with the same nasty tone. "Also, sorry but I don't date. I fuck."

"You what?" Katsuki's shriek of utter astonishment echoed through the empty corridor, hot scalds of shame travelled down his spine, sending his skin on fire as his brain came to the realization of what the man in front of him was. "You're a fucking hooker?" Katsuki asked with a scandalized tone that was a decibel too high even for his own ears.

"Hooker, prostitute or whatever you wanna call it. That's my job." Izuku said with absolutely no shame, his arms crossed as he eyed Katsuki with a different glint in his eyes. Now that he was aware the alpha in front of him was not a customer, Izuku's kind disposition changed immediately into a scornful one, "So if you're not a customer and you're not up to fuck me and pay for that you can see yourself out." Izuku grinned victoriously before shutting the door on the alpha's disbelieving face.

Katsuki's eye enlarged, his pupils dilating with numb shock, his body trembling in sheer disdain.

How the fuck did his mother end up sending him to a fucking hooker?

**Notes:**

This is just an abo idea, so as of now it'll only be a chapter, unless I change my mind. I just wanted to write it down.


End file.
